This invention relates to an injection molding machine which has a block-shaped machine bed provided with an approximately rectangular, generally horizontal top support face on which there is arranged an injection molding unit as well as a mold closing unit which executes its opening and closing motions in a horizontal direction. The injection molding unit includes a carrier block which receives a plasticizing cylinder and a drive assembly. With the injection molding machine there is associated a computer as well as a data display device which is spaced from the computer. The display device has a keyboard accessible from a service location situated in a service zone of the injection molding machine. The service zone is separated from a danger zone--which includes the injection mold assembly--by a service-side vertical wall of the machine bed and at least one vertical protective slide panel arranged on the vertical wall.
In an injection molding machine of the above-outlined type the data display device and the keyboard are spatially separated from the computer of the injection molding machine. Such a solution means a break-up of the conventional structural unit formed by the circuitry cabinet, the data display device and the keyboard. The freeing of the circuitry cabinet from the keyboard has, among others, the advantage that the computer can be hermetically enclosed in the cabinet, such as disclosed in an article in the periodical Kunststoffe-Plastiks, volume 6/83, entitled "Multi-microprocessor System with Color Monitor".